Draco's secret
by LoversByHaters
Summary: El secreto de Draco. Traducción autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward. Draco está enamorado de Harry, pero no tiene el suficiente coraje como para decírselo. Un día no puede soportarlo más y hace una poción que le enloquecerá de lujuria. Por una noche podrá disfrutar lo que no puede tener. Slash. Drarry.


**N/T:** **ESTO ES UN ONESHOT. TIENE UNA SECUELA QUE ESTÁ POR FINALIZAR. CUANDO ESO PASE, COMENZARÉ A SUBIRLA. **

**Resumen:** Draco está enamorado de Harry, pero no tiene el suficiente coraje como para decírselo. Un día no puede soportarlo más y hace una poción que le enloquecerá de lujuria. Por una noche podrá disfrutar lo que no puede tener.

**Advertencia:** Leve lenguaje obsceno, lemon (no consentido), realidad alterna.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

Traducción autorizada por su autora, **FanofBellaandEdward**.

**Dracos's secret**

El rubio estudiante miraba pensativo el vial en sus manos. ¿De verdad podría continuar con eso? Su mente gritaba "Demonios, ¡no! ¿Estás loco?" y su corazón "Demonios, ¡sí! Esto es todo por lo que has estado esperando. ¿Por qué detenerte ahora?"

Naturalmente, optó por seguir a su corazón.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la Sala de los Requerimientos, que actualmente usaba como un laboratorio para elaborar su poción. Había combinado un afrodisiaco con un hechizo modificador de la memoria. Si alguien tragaba esa poción querría tener sexo con la primera persona que viera y después, olvidaría que lo había tenido y su memoria sería ligeramente modificada. Era la poción perfecta para quien se encontrara en la situación de Draco. Tendría a quien deseaba por una noche y nadie lo sabría. Lamentablemente, la persona a la que quería olvidaría todo lo que respectaba al sexo, pero supuso que era lo mejor.

Draco ahora estaba en su séptimo año en Hogwarts y, para sorpresa de todos, podía llamarse el mejor amigo de Harry Potter desde hace casi dos años.

Harry había logrado vencer a Voldemort en su quinto año, pero había pagado un alto precio por eso. Había perdido a Hermione, Neville y Sirius cuando iban a ayudarle. Hermione había sido asesinada por uno de los mortifagos, al igual que Neville. Sirius había sido golpeado por una maldición de Bellatrix, lo que causó que volara justo hacia el velo, a la otra vida. Remus había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para retener a Harry, de otra manera, habría seguido a su padrino hasta el velo. Harry se encontró devastado después de la pelea. Claro que Voldemort ya estaba muerto entonces y la mayoría de los mortifagos habían regresado a prisión de nuevo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos y a su padrino. Tampoco había ayudado que Ron le culpara de las muertes de Neville y Hermione. La atmosfera en la sala común y en los dormitorios de Gryffindor se tornó gélida.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban del lado de Harry y sabían que él no era el culpable de las muertes, pero había algunos estudiantes que creían la versión de Ron y le causaban muchos problemas a Harry. Eventualmente, le habían ocasionado daños graves. Se decidió entonces asignarle a Harry su propia habitación, lejos de Gryffindor. Su habitación estaba tras la pintura de un gatito, en el tercer piso. El minino parecía inocente, pero cuando veía a alguien, acercándose a las habitaciones tras su pintura, con malas intenciones hacia Harry, de alguna manera conseguía dañarle. No había necesidad de decir que no eran muchas las personas que visitaban a Harry en su habitación. Los únicos visitantes ocasionalmente eran Dumbledore y Remus, que le visitaban cada semana. Nada animaba a Harry. Extrañaba a sus amigos y a su padrino. No ayudaba que Ron le diera la espalda; raramente visitaba a los otros Weasleys. Fue cuando Draco entró. Con Voldemort muerto y su padre en prisión ya no tenía miedo y tomó la decisión de hacerse amigo de Harry. Acudió a su madre por ayuda. Narcissa estaba feliz de ayudar a su único hijo y encontró un libro bastante útil en la extendida biblioteca de los Malfoy.

Así que, unos pocos meses después de comenzar su sexto año, Draco consiguió que Harry hablara con él. Había sido difícil porque Harry se había rehusado a hablarle al principio, pero su persistencia había triunfado por sobre la testarudez de Harry y Draco finalmente le había hecho una propuesta que no podría rechazar.

En el libro que había recibido de su madre, había encontrado un hechizo muy útil. Era muy antiguo –probablemente de la Edad Media– y estaba conectado con el velo del Ministerio. Traería de vuelta a una persona del más allá sin ningún tipo de riesgos para ésta. Debido a que el velo era un portal al más allá, Harry fácilmente podría traer de vuelta a uno de sus amigos, a uno de sus padres, o… a Sirius.

Draco le había enseñado el hechizo a Harry y le había explicado cómo funcionaba. Harry le había preguntado –con mucha razón– por qué le quería ayudar. Draco simplemente había respondido que quería ser su amigo y quería también ayudarlo con su dolor.

Draco había visto la batalla que se libraba en el interior de Harry. Quería desesperadamente a alguna de las personas a quienes amaba, ¿pero era ese el camino correcto?

Draco le aseguró que no era magia oscura y el deseo en los ojos de Harry se multiplicó por diez. No estaba de acuerdo con que el hechizo sólo trajera a una persona de vuelta (después de todo, de verdad quería conocer a sus padres), pero finalmente se decidió por una persona. Harry había vacilado entre Hermione y Sirius, pero ya había hecho su elección.

Así que, una noche, en Noviembre, Harry había ido al ministerio con Narcissa; el hechizo requería de dos personas, pero no quiso molestar ni a Draco ni a Remus. Si el hechizo no funcionaba, Remus no quedaría devastado ya que no estaba al tanto. Sí, Harry había elegido a Sirius. Por mucho que quería a Hermione, Sirius había sido su padrino y un vínculo a sus padres. Cuando llegó la medianoche, Harry y Narcissa utilizaron el hechizo y esperaron, conteniendo la respiración, a ver si funcionaba.

Justo cuando Harry pensó en darse por vencido y regresar a Hogwarts, el velo brilló y alguien cayó por él, frente a Narcissa y Harry. La persona tenía el largo cabello casi totalmente negro y estaba pálida. Harry le volteó y gritó de felicidad al ver que Sirius había regresado. Narcissa ayudó a Harry a llevar a Sirius a Hogwarts y a alertar a Madame Pomfrey. Después de una semana, Sirius finalmente despertó. Y justo como el hechizo prometía, estaba ileso. Harry le había contado a Remus las buenas nuevas y al primer momento le regañó, porque había desaparecido de Hogwarts sin avisarle a nadie, pero luego le había abrazado fuertemente. Sí, Harry supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir a Sirius cuando vio cuán feliz estaba Remus.

Draco había oído de su madre que el hechizo había funcionado y había esperado pacientemente a Harry para hablar con él. Todo dependía de si Harry decidía si quería darle una oportunidad a Draco.

Un mes después, Harry se le había acercado y le había agradecido por permitirle traer a Sirius de vuelta. Desde entonces, los dos chicos habían comenzado una amistad provisional, que más tarde se había hecho fuerte. A partir de ese momento, Draco y Harry eran casi inseparables.

A mitad de su sexto año, Draco había descubierto que sentía más por Harry que sólo amistad. Su interés había crecido hasta dejarle profundamente enamorado. Pero no tenía el coraje para decirle a Harry de sus sentimientos, asustado de que le rechazara y no quisiera ser más su amigo. Así que mantuvo su silencio, incluso si le dolía cada vez que veía a Harry.

Pero se había cansado de mantener sus sentimientos en secreto. Si no podía tener a Harry, entonces quería disfrutar por lo menos una noche que nunca podría tener. Le había tomado algo de tiempo perfeccionar la poción, pero ahora estaba lista.

Harry le había invitado a pasar una noche en su habitación para disfrutar ellos solos. Lo hacían con frecuencia y sucedía que Draco se quedaba a dormir ahí, así que a nadie le parecería extraño si no regresaba a los dormitorios.

Draco observó el reloj, vio que la hora se acercaba y precipitadamente se puso unos pantalones (Harry le había dado unos pocos, quejándose de que estaba harto de verle siempre en túnicas) y una camisa abotonada. Metió sigilosamente el vial en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry en el tercer piso. —Merodeadores de por vida —rodó los ojos al mencionar la contraseña. Era algo que se le había ocurrido a Sirius y Harry así la había dejado.

La pintura se abrió y Draco pasó a una pequeña y acogedora sala de estar. El fuego en la chimenea crepitaba y mantenía la habitación cálida.

La cabeza de Harry apareció tras un rincón. Sonrió. —Oye, Draco. Me alegra que hayas venido. Toma asiento. Estoy a punto de terminar de hacer la leche de chocolate.

Draco asintió y se sentó en el gran sofá, preguntándose como pondría la poción en la bebida de Harry. Resultaba que no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

Harry apenas acababa de colocar las tazas sobre la mesa de café, cuando maldijo. —Mierda, casi me olvido de sacar las galletas del horno. Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y desapareció en la cocina de nuevo.

Precipitadamente, Draco vació el vial en la taza de Harry y lo agitó en ella, para mezclar la poción con la leche. Cuando Harry volvió, Draco estaba tomando su leche de chocolate tranquilamente.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus clases y de Quidditch. Todo el rato, Draco esperaba con impaciencia que la poción surtiera efecto.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba empezando a sentir un poco de calor y se preguntó si tenía que apagar el fuego. Su taza estaba vacía ahora y había comenzado a inquietarse un poco. Una sensación extraña comenzaba a sublevarse en su estómago y seguía expandiéndose alrededor. Su mente empezó a sentirse nublada y no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué le pasaba? Harry soltó un par de botones de su camisa, esperando que eso le calmase, pero no funcionó. De hecho, le hizo sentirse más caliente y empezó a jadear un poco.

Draco se dio cuenta de cuán inquieto estaba Harry y escondió una sonrisa. La poción estaba haciendo efecto.

—Harry, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó Draco preocupado y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

La reacción fue inmediata. Harry lo miró y se tiró en su regazo, presionando sus caderas contra las del otro.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Draco actuó sorprendido, pero estaba excitándose. Finalmente podría dejarse llevar sus sentimientos. Incluso si era sólo por esa noche.

—Draco, estoy caliente. Tienes que refrescarme, ¿por favor? —Preguntó Harry y presionó las manos de Draco en sus caderas.

—Tal vez deberías tomar una ducha —sugirió Draco, pero sus manos agarraron las caderas de Harry con más fuerza.

Harry negó. —No, no, tienes que ayudarme —apoyó su frente caliente en el frío cuello de Draco y gimió por el contacto.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — susurró Draco, y sus manos vagaron el culo de Harry, apretando suavemente, recibiendo un gemido del chico sentado sobre él.

—Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa —murmuró Harry, y lamió el cuello de Draco, lentamente, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su regazo.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer cualquier cosa, Harry? — ronroneó Draco y atrajo a Harry más cerca.

Harry asintió febrilmente. —Sí, sí, cualquier cosa.

—Muy bien. —En un rápido movimiento, Draco empujó a Harry de espaldas en el sofá, con él situado entre sus piernas abiertas. Con dedos temblorosos, Draco abrió los botones de la camisa de Harry y la tiró en el suelo. Se quedó mirando el pecho bronceado y se humedeció los labios.

—Eres tan maravilloso, Harry —le susurró y dejó que su manos danzaran sobre el pecho de Harry.

A toda prisa, Harry arrancó la camisa de Draco y la dejó caer al suelo; sus manos vagaron sobre el pálido pecho.

Draco se estremeció ante la sensación de la mano de Harry sobre su piel y se movió un poco.

—Draco, bésame —pidió Harry y tiró del cuello de Draco.

Draco obedeció y se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de Harry. Gimió cuando su boca finalmente hizo contacto con la de Harry y saboreó la sensación de los labios del otro sobre él. Se movió despacio, imprimiendo el sabor de Harry en su memoria, antes de lamer su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada. Harry suspiró con satisfacción y abrió la boca, dejando que el rubio le explorara. Sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron una alrededor de la otra, lo que provocó más gemidos de ambos. Draco chupó la lengua de Harry y su mano se coló entre sus cuerpos, empujando contra la ingle de Harry. Harry, que tenía las manos enterradas en el cabello de Draco, jadeó y movió las caderas hacia adelante, buscando un mayor contacto.

—Ah, más, Draco. Más. — gimió Harry y sus mejillas tenían un color rosa en ellas, sus ojos ardían con deseo abrasador.

Los labios de Draco se arrastraron en su mejilla y siguieron su camino hasta el cuello de Harry. Su mano frotó y apretó suavemente hasta que Harry estuvo duro como roca.

—Hnngh, Draco, los pantalones – quítalos —jadeó Harry y sus manos tiraron de los vaqueros de Draco.

— ¿Estás seguro, Harry? —bromeó Draco y se sentó.

—Si, sí, estoy seguro. Quiero verte —Dijo Harry sin aliento y se le quedó mirando con los ojos casi entrecerrados.

Draco tragó saliva, pero desabotonó sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera. Poco a poco se sacó los pantalones y tuvo que pararse para quitárselos por completo. Harry se sentó y admiró el cuerpo de Draco, lamiéndose los labios cuando vio el bulto en su corto bóxer.

—Parece que no soy el único con un gran problema, ¿hm, Draco? —Harry exhaló y empujó a Draco sobre el sofá—. Deja que te ayude con eso —le susurró seductoramente y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, tirando del bóxer hacia abajo.

Los ojos plata de Draco se abrieron cuando finalmente comprendió lo que Harry planeaba. —No tienes que hacerlo —dijo ligeramente. Incluso con la poción, Draco no quería forzar a Harry a hacer algo que no quería. Pero supuso que ese argumento era débil, ya que la poción estaba hecha específicamente para que Harry se volviera loco de la lujuria. Sin embargo...

Harry levantó la mirada con coqueteo bajo sus pestañas. —Quiero hacer esto —dicho esto, agarró la dura polla de Draco y lentamente pasó su lengua por la punta, antes de cerrar la boca alrededor del chorreante glande.

Draco jadeó cuando sintió esa húmeda y caliente boca alrededor de él y sus manos apretaron la almohada a su lado. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando Harry chupó y lamió a la vez. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, gimió cuando vio la cabeza de Harry subiendo y bajando, cada vez tomando más y más de Draco en su boca.

—Joder, Harry —gimió y de alguna manera su mano encontró el camino al negro cabello de Harry y tiró de él con suavidad.

Harry gimió y las vibraciones alrededor de su polla volvieron loco a Draco. Podía sentir que cada vez estaba más cerca de acabar con cada chupada y lamida que Harry le daba.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Draco logró alejar a Harry, aunque su cuerpo protestó.

Harry le miró confundido. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no, al contrario. Estuviste demasiado bien —jadeó Draco—. Quiero correrme en ti, Harry. Quiero follarte y oírte gritar mi nombre cuando te vengas.

Harry se estremeció cuando la voz ronca le dijo eso y ya nunca pasó por su mente la idea de que podría negarse. Lo único que quería ahora era ser bien follado por Draco. Se levantó y abrió con impaciencia sus pantalones antes de patearlos para quitárselos.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —Preguntó Harry seductoramente.

Draco sonrió y tomó a Harry en sus brazos. —Creo que es mejor si llevamos esto a la habitación.

Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. —Me puedes llevar a donde quieras, cuando quieras —le susurró, y chupó el pulso en su cuello.

Draco gimió al oír eso y se apresuró hacia la habitación de Harry. Cerró la puerta con su pie y dejó a Harry en la cama antes de subir él también. Harry se deslizó hacia atrás y le hizo señas, señalándose él mismo.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero ahora —Draco aspiró y se inclinó sobre Harry.

Harry le jaló más cerca. —Entonces demuéstramelo.

Draco lo besó de nuevo, pero antes de que el beso se profundizara, cambió de posición hacia abajo y tomó uno de los pezones de Harry en su boca, lamiendo, chupando y mordiéndolo hasta que estuvo duro. Luego pasó al otro pezón, haciendo lo mismo.

Harry gimió y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Draco, acariciando y sintiendo lo suave que era.

Durante un tiempo no hicieron nada más que besarse, tocarse y sentirse. En un momento la ropa interior de Harry también desapareció y ambos estaban desnudos ahora, disfrutando de sentir la piel del otro sobre la propia.

Finalmente, Draco cesó de besar a Harry y se apoyó en su brazo. Los labios de Harry estaban muy hinchados y rojos, y jadeó; le ardían los ojos y su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor.

Por un fugaz momento, Draco se preguntó si debía parar eso. Se preguntó si valía la pena el dolor que se sentiría a la mañana, cuando Harry no recordara nada. Se preguntó si podría hacerle frente a la culpa ante haberse aprovechado de Harry sin dudar. Pero cuando miró la pecaminosa y hermosa imagen que era Harry, decidió que no importaba lo que sentiría después. No cuando tenía a Harry acostado junto a él, prácticamente suplicando ser follado.

—Voy a prepararte ahora, Harry —le avisó.

Harry asintió y extendió sus piernas.

Dado que ni Harry ni Draco tenían lubricante, Draco tendría que hacerlo con su saliva. Escupió en su mano y murmuró un hechizo adormecedor antes de empujar lentamente el primer dedo en el culo de Harry. El hechizo adormecedor era para asegurarse de que Harry no sintiera dolor alguno esa noche o a la mañana, así el secreto de Draco seguiría siéndolo.

Harry siseó por la extraña sensación de algo invadiendo su cuerpo. No le dolió, pero se sintió extraño. Se movió un poco y Draco esperó pacientemente a que se relajara. Cuando eso sucedió, comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera, maravillado por lo estrecho y caliente que Harry se sentía. Su polla palpitaba cuando pensaba en él follando ese increíble culo apretado. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y otra vez Draco esperó hasta que Harry se relajara, antes de simular movimientos de tijera con sus dedos para estirarle más.

Harry jadeó y trató de acostumbrarse a los dedos que llenaban su culo. Jadeó y se alzó por un momento antes de caer de nuevo, cuando los dedos de Draco golpearon algo dentro de él.

—Has eso otra vez —pidió Harry.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? —Preguntó Draco y rozó el punto suave que había sentido antes. Resultó ser la próstata de Harry y este gimió, cerrando sus ojos.

Draco añadió un tercer dedo. Esta vez tuvo que esperar más tiempo antes de que Harry se relajara, ya que el chico tuvo que acostumbrarse a la sensación de llenado.

Finalmente, Draco consideró que Harry estaba lo suficientemente listo y retiró los dedos. Harry abrió los ojos, gimoteando al sentir que los dedos eran retirados.

Draco escupió en su mano otra vez y rápidamente humedeció su polla. Se acomodó ante la entrada de Harry y trató de distraerle besándole cuando, lenta y cuidadosamente se empujó en él. Tuvo que esperar varias veces porque Harry mantenía sus músculos apretados. Finalmente, Draco estuvo dentro de Harry por completo. Respiró con fuerza y tuvo que detenerse ante las ganas de embestirle bruscamente. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió la polla de Draco en él; era más grande que sus dedos y Harry tuvo un momento difícil tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación repentina.

— ¿Estás bien? — le susurró Draco al oído y le acarició la cara con cariño.

Harry asintió, respiración con dificultad. —Sí, por favor, muévete.

Draco lentamente se apartó antes de penetrarlo de nuevo. Estableció un ritmo lento, entrando y saliendo poco a poco. En un momento se las arregló para golpear la próstata de Harry, y este gimió audiblemente, acercando más su cuerpo al de Draco, apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Draco levantó un poco las caderas de Harry para lograr golpear la próstata de Harry cada vez que se hundía dentro de él.

Vagamente, una voz en la mente de Draco le advirtió que Harry se sentía excepcionalmente accesible para sólo haber usado saliva, pero no le prestó atención. Sabía que Harry disfrutaba de eso, juzgando por todos los gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos que el chico hacía.

—Ah, ve más rápido, Draco. Por favor, quiero que lo hagas más rápido. Y más fuerte. Hnngh — jadeó Harry y con avidez empujó su boca contra la de Draco, iniciando un beso apasionado.

Draco, alentado por Harry, aceleró y se hundió en él con fuerza, deleitándose con su grito.

—Hm, justo así; sí, tócame, por favor, Draco — rogó Harry.

La mano de Draco se deslizó entre sus sudados cuerpos y se encontró la polla chorreante de Harry. Sus movimientos fueron extensos, pero rápidos y eso junto con sus embestidas contra su próstata, llevaron a Harry su clímax. Sus músculos internos se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de la polla de Draco y al correrse gritó "¡Draco!". Todo su cuerpo se sacudió y tembló por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Draco forzó su lengua en los labios de Harry y le penetró más duro y más rápido, sintiendo que estaba por terminar. Cuando finalmente se corrió, estuvo a punto de sollozar por la fuerza con la que lo había hecho.

Los dos chicos se quedaron allí, jadeando por un rato, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus cuerpos enfriándose y el sudor secándose. Draco salió cuidadosamente de Harry y se acostó junto a él, tomándole en sus brazos.

Harry suspiró contentamente y se acurrucó más cerca al cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo cansancio. Ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando Draco murmuró—: Te quiero tanto, Harry. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Draco suspiró y acarició el cabello de Harry. Tendría que levantarse, limpiarlos y ponerles a ambos un pijama para evitar que Harry de sospechara de lo sucedido esa noche. Pero por ahora sólo quería tener a Harry en sus brazos y pretender que él también le quería.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry y se quedó helado cuando vio la mancha roja en las sábanas de Harry. Parecía sangre. Tragó saliva con dificultad y los inspeccionó a ambos. El líquido rojo estaba en su polla también y vio a Harry sangrando un poco, algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por sus muslos. Un shock recorrió el cuerpo de Draco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Harry había sido virgen. Acababa de tomar la virginidad de Harry y Harry ni siquiera recordaría su primera vez. Draco se sintió horrible. Había asumido todo el tiempo que Harry ya no era virgen. No es que pensara en él como una puta, pero había creído que Harry tenía algo de experiencia. Ciertamente, parecía que había tenido alguna experiencia por la forma en que había reaccionado a todo lo que Draco había hecho con él esa noche.

Oh, esto era acojonante. Ya era bastante difícil tener que vivir con el hecho de que se había aprovechado de Harry con la poción, pero ahora tenía que vivir con el hecho de que había de tomado la virginidad de Harry también. Supuso que se trataba de la forma de Dios de castigarle por aprovecharse de su amigo.

Se sentía culpable, pero apartó la sensación, lejos. Razonó consigo mismo que era que lo mejor Harry hubiera perdido la virginidad con su amigo, alguien de confianza y que le amaba. De esa forma no sería dañado por terceros.

Eso le dolió, por supuesto, Harry no recordaría nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero se tranquilizó al saber que había sido la primera vez de Harry, incluso si él no se daba cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama y limpió su cuerpo y las sábanas. Se las arregló para ponerle un pijama a Harry y cuando se cambio él también se subió de nuevo en la cama, tirando de Harry en sus brazos. Harry no sospecharía al ver a Draco acostado en su cama por la mañana, porque eso había ocurrido antes.

Draco suspiró y se acurrucó junto a Harry, amando la manera en como encajaba en sus brazos y a su olor encantador.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse, fue que le encantaría volver a hacerlo.


End file.
